Goodbye Kiss
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Doomed from the start, we met with a goodbye kiss
1. Chapter 1

I've just re-uploaded this because I wanted the lyrics as the first chapter.

Good Bye Kiss

Doomed from the start  
We met with a goodbye kiss  
I broke my wrist  
It all kicked off, I had no choice  
You said that you didn't mind  
'Cause love's hard to find

Maybe the days we had are gone  
Living in silence for too long  
Open your eyes and what do you see?  
No more laughs, no more photographs

Turning slowly, looking back, see  
No words can save this  
You're broken and I'm pissed

Run along like I'm supposed to  
Be the man I ought to  
Rock and roll sent us insane  
I hope someday that we will meet again

Running wild  
Giving it everyone, now that's all done  
'Cause we burnt out, that's what you do  
When you have everything it can't be true

Maybe the days we had are gone  
Living in silence for too long  
Open you're eyes and what do you see?  
The last stand, let go of my hand

Turning slowly, looking back, see  
No words can save this  
You're broken and I'm pissed

Run along like I'm supposed to  
Be the man I ought to  
Rock and roll sent us insane  
I hope someday that we will meet again

You go your way and I'll go my way  
No words can save us  
This lifestyle made us

Run along like I'm supposed to  
Be the man I ought to  
Rock and roll sent us insane  
I hope someday that we will meet again


	2. Chapter 2

The dust settled, the spray from the collision wafting peacefully, obliviously to the cobbled streets bellow.

...

The pain had been so intense for the briefest of moments. Coursing right down her spine, she wanted to scream but the acuteness took it out of her, starving her of oxygen. Her body contorted under the irregular pressure, before collapsing amongst the rubble.

Voices could be heard, piercing cries, animalistic screams and howls. She was growing frustrated by the hissing sound behind her ear, she wanted to turn around to survey her predicament but she was unable to move. She lay still, listening to the calls of terrified residents, unable to ignore the absence of anyone calling for her


	3. Chapter 3

She wafted in-between waves of consciousness and futile fantasies, clinging onto what semblance of a life she had left. She could feel the debris clinging to the silhouette of her body, pressing against her skin in awkward directions.

She tried to move a little, but her actions caught her breath, leaving her only able to hiss in pain and bite her lip to stem her cries.

She looked around her, without moving her head. She could feel something warm and damp pressing against her head, something trickling down the side of her head.

She realised she must be lying on her bag, the metal clasp digging into the soft flesh of her waist. Her lungs tightened and swelled for a moment, forcing her to cough violently, smoke and dust aggravating her respiration.

It seemed ironic. She always was the one causing trouble, not usually falling victim to it. without having triggered it, intentionally or not.

**…**

'Peter, Peter' Leanne scream running up to her fiance. 'I'm fine Lea, I'm fine.. Simon' he said, panting from running. 'He's fine.. he's with Ken and Deirdre, they're in the rovers, their treating people in there.. come on' Leanne said.

Peter nodded, desperate to see his son.. and make sure Carla was alright.

He scanned the room, which was heaving with residents and locals, most of them in tears and shock.

'Simon!' Peter said noticing his son sitting on Ken's lap.

'Dad' Simon cried. 'It's okay mate, we're okay, thank god your okay' Peter said putting his arms round Simon.

'What happened?' Peter asked his Dad who shook his head in a dismal response.

'It looks like the tram has come of the viaduct, I don't even know, it all happened so quickly' Ken said looking around the room.

Peter shook his head, 'I need to go out and help' Peter said, keen to find where Carla was and help anyone in need.

'No, Peter!' Leanne said.

'I need to' Peter said squeezing Leanne's hand and heading out into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

'Lloyd.. can I help' Peter said rushing towards the man, who was standing looking rather lost at the rubble before him.

'I don't know where to start.. ' Lloyd said, people rushing in front of him to get to the injured, to get to their loved ones.

Lloyd seemed to be in shock, so Peter ignored the man's seeming inability to function and stepped forward.

'Steve, Steve' he shouted, Steve looking over his shoulder.

'Who's trapped?' Peter asked. 'Nick and Ashley, and Dev, they were in the Bistro' Steve said as Peter looked at the tram which seemed to have smashed straight into the Bistro.

'Oh god' Peter said.

'I know.. , we need to try and find them' Steve said.

'We can't.. get to them though' Peter said.

'Well we need to shout, try and see if their alive' Steve said.

'Was anyone else in their?' Peter asked.

'I don't know.. god I don't know, where are the stupid fire brigade' Steve shouted kicking the curb.

…

It wasn't suprising that Carla felt, strangely comfortable where she was. These last few weeks had been so draining, the only thing keeping her going existed in a bottle. And she couldn't go on like this, she could feel her whole body suffering from the punishing regime. There was no one at home waiting for her, no one holding her back, no one calling her name.

She felt her breathes getting harder, harder to take. Her chest was tightening, she didn't know what was happening, but what ever it was was taking it's toll on her, witting away at her life.

Something slipped, whipping up a cloud of dust, causing her to cough fiercely. She cried out in pain as her back seemed to snap as she coughed.

'What was that?' Peter said.

'God knows' Steve said.

'No, I heard a cry, someone's trapped.. someone's alive' Peter said desperately trying to locate the cry.

Carla felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she was good at tolerating pain, but this was too much, too painful. She could feel it ripping through her back and round her chest. It hurt to breathe, it killed. She felt something draining from her body, was it blood.. or was it life


	5. Chapter 5

As the pain took over, her eyes closed and she felt herself slipping into a blissful oblivion.

She saw two figures, one was faint, opaque and distance. But his eyes, his smile, they were as clear as anything.

Liam.

Her Liam, she felt her arm instinctively reach towards him, he stepped back.

She frowned.

'Liam' she called out, wishing her words to catch him up.

'I'm waiting' he smiled, before fading into the white wash of her fantasies.

She turned around, it's black. It's dark and she feels her head hurting as they tried to distinguish the figure foam the background.

And then he shoots forward, he's running, screaming, reaching out desperately for her, grabbing at the intangible void between them.

Peter.

She feels her heart race.

'Peter?' he questions his existence.

'Carla, don't go, please, come back to me' Peter screams before he seems to be running towards her yet getting further away.

'Please' she hears his voice echo into the darkness


	6. Chapter 6

'That looks like it is going to give way' Peter said noticing a large piece of wood, groaning under the strain of the collapsing buildings around it.

He stepped forward, trying to see if there was anyone about, and gasped when he saw her hand.

He recognised her slender fingers, and silver ring immediately.

'Carla' he whispered, falling to his knees and trying to peer in a the mess of wood and brick and rubble.

He couldn't see what position was in, but he could see she was lying awkwardly, her head tilted to the side a little, a fine trickle of blood delicately traced her cheek.

'Carla, Carla, it's me Peter' he said, touching her hand gently.

She was so cold, he enveloped his hand around hers, feeling her soft skin against his own.

She stirred a little in response to his touch.

'Should have known it would be you to find me' she said, her beautiful humour ever present.

'Yeah, well, you know me, couldn't keep away' Peter said, relived to hear her voice.

She mumbled something, her face contorting as she moved.

'Your in pain' he said gently.

'Ten points' Carla said, trying not to exhale too much as she spoke.

'I'll get help, you wait here' Peter said.

'No' Carla said, crying out loudly as she'd pronounced the word so harshly.

'Carla, I'll be two minutes, please' Peter said.

'Don't leave me, Peter don't leave me please' Carla said.

'I'm not leaving you, I'm getting help' Peter said.

Carla felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I'm begging you, don't go' Carla said trying to tighten her grip on his hand but failing, however Peter felt her fingers curl a little.

'Carla.. don't give up' Peter said sensing a change in her.

She chuckled a little. 'Always a fighter me'.

He felt as though he could waft his hands through her words, they were as transparent and vacant as the smile she wore ever day.

'Hey, your a good man you know.. staying with me' Carla said as Peter made a gesture for a paramedic to come over.

'Your my friend, I wouldn't think otherwise' Peter said moving over for the paramedic to see to Carla.

'What's your name darling' the paramedic said.

'Your not my Peter' Carla said.

'My Peter' Peter whispered to himself, smiling, he probably shouldn't, but right now he liked it, and he felt like he belonged to her.

'No love, I'm a paramedic, come here to see what's happened' the paramedic said, his voice comforting.

'Carla' Carla said softly, her words dissipating into the night air.

'Carla, I'm going to need to see what's happening, can you tell me where it hurts'.

'Right now, I feel numb' Carla said.

'Where?' the paramedic asked.

'My legs.. my hands' Carla said.

'Can you feel me, I'm holding your hand Carla' Peter said.

'I want to.. but I can't' Carla said


	7. Chapter 7

'Carla, I'm going to need to get in there to have a look at you, I want you to keep very still, I'm sorry if I hurt you, just the gap isn't very big' the paramedic said, realising something serious was wrong.

'Don't hurt her' Peter whispered to him, his eyes pleading.

'I'll try not to, but I need to see her' the paramedic said, an urgency underlying his tone.

Peter kept hold of Carla's hand, as the paramedic gingerly crept into the cramped space surrounding Carla's damaged body.

He crouched over her, gently touching her body.

Carla's cried pierced through Peter's soul. He felt tears stinging his cheeks, almost feeling the pain the she was enduring.

'Where does it hurt?' the paramedic asked.

'My back, my back' Carla moaned, gritting her teeth.

Peter caught sight of the desolate look on the paramedic face.

'What?' Peter asked, straight and forward.

'Peter, what's happening' Carla asked, unable to move her head, so eyes locked on him for answers.

'Carla, I'm a little concerned that you might have broken your spine' the paramedic said, Peter's heart sinking. The paramedic was certain she had, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He managed to creep out of the gap, and Peter pulled at his arm as he want to get a colleague.

'What are you going to do?' Peter said.

The paramedic looked down. 'Sir, it's too difficult to move her, the trauma of moving her would probably kill her, we need to wait for the fire brigade to clear a pathway for us to be able to get to her properly' the paramedic said.

'And what are you doing in the meantime' Peter asked desperately.

'There are other casualties sir, and not many of us, I'll be back' the paramedic said, leaving Peter enraged, and terrified.

…

'Peter, I'm sorry for hounding you' Carla whispered, after what seemed to be an hour of silence.

'Don't you dare apologise' Peter said.

'Don't get tetchy with me' Carla replied.

'Sorry, Carla where were you?' Peter asked.

'I was leaving the Bistro.. I wanted to wish.. I was just leaving the Bistro' Carla said as Peter's heart shattered knowing she was coming to wish him luck for his wedding.

'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry' Peter said.

'It's not your fault Peter.. I'd punch you right now if I could but.. I can't' Carla said, the pain in her back worsening.

She knew she only had a matter of time before her body responded to the pain, by taking her away from it.

'Give it a few days Car, and you'll be kicking and screaming' he chuckled, a tear running down his cheek.

'Peter' Carla said, followed by silence.

''Yeah' he said, the eerier dark quiet getting to him.

'Don't take this the wrong way.. I've said it before like.. but' Carla said trailing off.

'I love you' Peter said, finishing the sentence for her.

'Summat like that' Carla said, her heart aching, desperate to wrap her arms around him.

'No, I really do' Peter said.

'Get lost Peter, I aint some charity case you know' Carla said.

'Don't I know it' Peter said, his thumb caressing the stretch of skin between her thumb and forefinger.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter could feel her slipping away.

'Hey, Carla, wake up, look at the moon, it's out full tonight' Peter said, looking up at the rotund beast, it's opulent rays casting milky shadows over the street.

'Shinning for us eh' Carla said.

'I reckon so' Peter said sadly.

''Well, aren't we lucky' Carla whispered, using all the effort she had to murmur.

As though he was physically in tune with her, he felt her slip further away.

He knew there wasn't a chance now, he could feel it in his bones, in his veins.

'Peter.. ' Carla whispered as the darkness began to take her.

'Yes Carla' Peter said, looking at her pale face, eyes closed.

'Hold me' she said, his lips expelling a whisper of air.

'I.. how' Peter said, seeing how impossibly hard it had been for the paramedic to get in.

She didn't respond.

'Carla?' he said, noticing the corners of her mouth raise slightly.

He took a deep breath, clenching his fists and letting go of her hand, before manoeuvring is body in the best way he could, creeping into the space cocooning her.

He wasn't in the most comfortable positions, but he could hardly complain considering she was laying on a pile of broken bricks and god knows what else, her back broken and her body aching.

He made use of the space, pulling her body into his. He knew then she was gone, he felt one last warm flutter against his cheek, her lips resting against his skin as she took her last breathe.

'Goodbye baby..' Peter said, hot tears slipping between their skin. He raised his hand, holding her face against his, pressing his lips against her skin and kissing her over and over. He desperately needed her to hold him back, but he knew she couldn't.. wouldn't.

'Carla,' he sobbed, his heart pumping hard and fast as he realised she would never be his. She was gone. She was with the angels now.

'Remember when I told you you were beyond gorgeous, well I meant it, I mean it, god Carla, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and you know what, I don't think that's going to change, he uttered to her, still holding her body against his, refusing to let her leave his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

He held for what seemed like hours before he heard voices, returning to her.

He suddenly felt angry as he recognised the paramedic who had 'tended' to her earlier.

'Sir, I don't think it is a good idea you being in there with no safety equipment' he said.

'Get away, you left her, you left her to die' Peter cried angrily.

'Let me check on her sir, please' the paramedic said.

'Stop it. She's gone. She's dead. You don't need to check, I know, I saw her.. I felt her go' Peter said clinging to Carla's desolate frame.

The paramedic looked down, he'd thought this would be the outcome, but it still hurt whenever it happened.

'Sir, it's not safe..' the paramedic said.

'Stop calling me sir, it's Peter.. and she's Carla, she has a name.. she has a name' she sobbed into her hair.

'We need to get him out' the paramedic said to his colleague.

'Us, you need to get us out' Peter said refusing to leave her body.

The next few minutes were a blur, Peter felt arms, limbs, hands, feet. He felt pressure, people pulling him. He shouted, he plead, he didn't even know what he was saying, his head hurt, his vision was blurred and the last thing he felt were his lips parting from Carla's skin, the void between them, sealed forever.


	10. Chapter 10

She was falling.

Floating.

She felt herself slip into something that was beyond blissful.

She felt completely.

He'd stayed true to his word.

He was waiting, leaning against.. something. His arms crossed, _that_ cheeky smile on his face.

'What took you so long' he chuckled, opening up his arms, welcoming her in his embrace.

She smiled softly, his scene as familiar as it had been all those years ago.

'My Liam' she whispered, her body fusing with his.

'Aye, I don't belong to anyone' he said, pinching her bum.

'You belong to me, me and me only' she grinned, looking up at him, kissing his chest.

'Okay fine, maybe you do. But just you' he winked, kissing her forehead.

'I missed you' Carla said.

'I know, I missed you to you dork' he said.

'So is this it, the end?' Carla said.

'Is this it? The end, gotta be kidding Car, this is just the beginning!' Liam laughed.

'The beginning?' she questioned.

'Car, you, me, here, now, we have the whole future!' Liam said, opening his arms up, an entirety of happiness before them.

'Gotta say Liam, you've done well for yourself' Carla said before sealing their future with a kiss.

…

**We met with a goodbye kiss**

…

17th October 2008

Their lips met, crashing together, a lustful frenzy of truth.

It was her goodbye, and his hello.

It was their goodbye kiss.

Little did she know it was just their beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

...

Just a thank you to everyone who has read this.

I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you for the reviews, would love some more!

:)

...


End file.
